Sept Timeline
Feel free to edit this time line, just please keep entries brief and related to the Sept of the Looking Glass. This is all public information. 2004 August * Nicholas Grey arrives on Adren Challenge, which is ultimately successful. Returns to Sept of Fire and Ice to gain rank, then returns to Looking Glass and performs Chiminage for permanent stay. 2005 January * Grey Incorporated opens to the public. Kennedy Parker joins the sept and the company as Nicholas' executive assistant. March * David Green joins the ranks at Grey Incorporated after a falling out at his last job in Denver. 2006 2008 February * Rommy Akana arrives, performs Chiminage. April * Rommy Akana becomes Sept Warder after challenging and defeating several opponents. June * Rommy Akana challenges Adam West for Arm of the Goddess, and officially becomes the male Elder of the Children of Gaia. September * Sept Alpha Carlos Trujillo accepts Rommy Akana's challenge for Adren, which is ultimately successful. The two become close friends. 2009 March * The Recurrence. Garou of the Sept are killed, scattered, or leave to collect help. Before his death, Carlos Trujillo officially declares Rommy Akana as Sept Alpha in front of several witnesses. Nicholas Grey takes up the mantle of Walker tribal elder at Marcus Lean-Arm's death. April * Lingering Garou leave the Sept as an act of emergency to gather help. Rommy Akana and Nicholas Grey remain behind with some spirits to ensure the protection of the Caern. * Local Vampire Prince Aaron Godwin appears to Rommy Akana and offers him a deal (more an ultimatum): Leave the Vampires alone, and the Vampires won't destroy the Garou. Rommy grudgingly accepts. * David Green leaves the Sept on an extended business trip to gather contacts for Grey Inc. * Rosalind Jaffe takes over the Toothless Gryphon Tavern and starts to open the freehold for other Changelings to use as a haven. June * Fera begin showing up all over. * Rumors begin of mysterious men in black abducting people throughout the city. Actually finding information on this subject is difficult enough to leave people unconvinced they are anything but rumors. * The Starcaller shows up out of nowhere. July * Lost metis cub WhiteOut is liberated from Black Spiral Dancers by Aaron Godwin and eventually turned over to the Sept. * Deals with Hamilton Enterprises fall through, ending in a show of force at Grey Inc. Nicholas Grey uncovers information that it's a pit of Wyrm. * The War-pack Igni Ferroque ("By Fire and Steel"), headed by Urick Garret, arrives in Crystal Springs. * The Mokole Matthew Dural arrives. His motives are largely unknown. * David Green returns to the Sept and to his job at Grey Inc. * The attempted removal of a long-lost fetish from Marian Jallas does not go precisely as planned. The local garou are still attempting to figure out what to do with the results. ** The two pieces of the fetish are currently within a warding/containment rite inside Grey Incorporated. * Nicholas Grey seeks to make a deal with Hamilton, and winds up half-dead in a dumpster. Unbeknownst to him, a bane talen is slipped into his chest while he's out. August * Odd marks start appearing in the forest near the western edge of the bawn, resembling a large animal's territory-markings but lacking any discernible scent. The fact that some of them are in stones is also somewhat odd. * It becomes known that Spirals are trying to build a hive in the city after a pair are captured and tortured into giving information by Nicholas Grey, Kennedy Parker, and David Green. * Nicholas Grey proposes to Kennedy Parker. September * Nicholas Grey, previously having been Tainted by having a bane-talen crammed into his chest cavity, is purged by Desmond Richter and the Starcaller. * First Kennedy Parker and then David Green are mysteriously kidnapped, but are subsequently released (or broke free in the latter case) without anything further coming of it. The fact that both were stashed in bodybags and had a number scratched into their backs strongly suggests the two events were related. * The Mage Rhianna Byrne approaches Nicholas Grey with something of a mutual-benefit proposal.